


Micro/Macro M/F Vore Short

by BeatemBaeLuna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Burping, F/M, Female Prey, Macro/Micro, Micro Vore, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, belch - Freeform, burp - Freeform, eaten, male vore, stomach, swallowed whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatemBaeLuna/pseuds/BeatemBaeLuna
Summary: VORE WARNINGA little girl getting eaten by a bigger guy. 'Nough said.I don't know why I'm writing this..I just felt compelled to..This contains gross things like saliva, stomach acid/puke, burping, mucus, insides and all that other crap, so if you don't like it-DON'T READEnjoy~





	Micro/Macro M/F Vore Short

She hadn't known how she'd gotten in this situation, but all that was on her mind now was how to get out of it. The tiny girl flailed helplessly as she dangled by one leg over the cavernous maw of the individual that had found her roaming around his room earlier that morning. He held her thin appendage in between his finger and thumb as she pleaded for him not to drop her in. Warm breath washed over her tiny stature as she looked down into his slimy mouth. His uvula danced around the entrance of his throat as his tongue slowly climbed upwards, sliding over top of his bottom lip and making it's way to her face. Her screaming was muffled by the slick muscle rubbing all around her upper body, tasting her. The boy slightly drooled out of the corners of his mouth as he registered her sweet taste. By the time he finally retracted his slimy tongue, the tiny girl had been coated in a thick coat of saliva which reeked of digestive enzymes and the past meal he had eaten. She gasped for fresh air as she desperately tried to wipe the spit out of her eyes.

Suddenly, a faint growl that was loud enough for both the predator and his prey to hear, reminded the boy that his stomach was getting impatient and needed something to fill it. So, without further ado, he began to lower his little morsel closer and closer into his open mouth. The tiny girl began to scream even harder, almost to the point of tears-although it was hard to tell with all of the saliva caked on her face if she was. Eventually, he'd gotten bored of teasing her and quickly dropped her into his eager jaws without a warning.

The girl hit the back of his tongue with a wet SMACK covering herself in more of his sticky saliva. Then was almost squished to death as the hungry boy snapped his jaws shut, pressing her tiny body up against his muscular tongue and boney palate. Her minuscule lungs struggled to take in what little air they could as they were pinned down by the roof of his mouth. Another audible growl, much louder than the last, erupted from his abdomen as he held his prey in place. At that point in time, they both realized that it was the end of the road for the miniature female, there was no running away from what she's gotten into. So without hesitation, the boy began to inch her body back towards the beginning of his esophagus. Unable to move in her current position, all she could do was stay limp and watch as her tiny torso was ultimately sucked into the deep, pulsing abyss of his gullet.

With a few strong gulps, the boy had successfully swallowed the girl whole. He rested as hand on his throat, feeling her small frame travel all the way down his esophagus, past his collar bone, behind his sternum, and finally landing in his gurgling gut. He slid a hand onto his bare abdomen, rubbing his belly as he felt his little snack struggle inside of him. The tiny girl wailed from inside his ravenous stomach as acidic bile and other bodily fluids, along with pre-digested scraps of left over food surrounded her and pooled under her feet. Her little fists banged on the mucus-lined, fleshy wall of the organ as an attempt to get him to let her out.

The boy just chuckled. He pressed into the particular spot where he felt her pounding with two of his fingers, causing the stomach lining to cave in and push her backwards, making her fall into the retched mixture of liquids in his gut. This immediately changed the tiny girl's mood from terrified to infuriated. It was cruel enough to eat her in the first place, but to toy around with her afterwards? She wasn't going to tolerate shit like that from anyone. No matter how small she was, she wasn't going to give up on trying to get out alive. So as she found her feet, she went back over to the spot where she had been previously bashing the fleshy lining, and did so again, but harder.

The larger male began to laugh. Her pathetic attempts to hurt him in any way were a waste of her efforts. So he gave his belly a few hardy pats before letting out a large burp in response, followed by a few smaller ones. That reply completely humiliated the girl. "Look, I don't have time to fool around with you anymore, so I'm just gonna ignore your constant ruckus down there, and continue on with my day, ok?" The boy finally said before wiping his mouth.

But that didn't sit well with the girl.

 

END OF PART 1


End file.
